


An adequate reward

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Needles, Sub Gabriel, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Ready to go one step further?" My wife asked and had that diabolical grin on her face .My heart rate quickened and I grabbed the padded chair even tighter.To be honest, at the moment I was not sure if I wanted that.To be completely honest, I did not want that. But was it about my needs? No.





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Gabriel_

I was very positively surprised when I came home from work and found a plentiful table.

"Do you want to fatten me?" I laughed as I poured some wine. "It develops already a tummy, because you spoil me always."

"Where?" My wife grinned, pulled up my sweater and distributed little pecks that made me chuckle. "I love this little raccoon-tummy, you have to fill your stomach today, because I'll probably starve you tomorrow."

She sat down at the table and toasted with her glass.

Tomorrow was Saturday. That day I was a slave again. Had to? No, I was allowed. I had wanted that and Eva was ready to give it to me.

As before each session, we also discussed a few details and she asked me about my taboos. After those where I really refused and after those I might want to try.

That was also a thing, because she made it very clear that she would listen to my wishes, but in the end would decide for herself.

Of course, I came back with the argument that I wanted to do everything for her.

After giving me some examples of what she could do, I changed my mind. Cleaning the toilet with my tongue, mowing the lawn naked, or inviting Jody and Donna and I would have to serve them.

But Eva also knew what she could ask of me, and what I was ready for her to endure was clear to her at the latest after our Halloween session.

But if she already gave me a choice, I would be pretty stupid if I wipe the floor with myself.

 

_‚What would I give for a quick look, for a brief moment that would allow me to see you‘_

Blindfolded, I knelt on the ground and waited for further instructions. Waiting requires patience, and patience is a virtue. How many times had she explained that to me? Too often. It was important to me that I did not lose my patience. She protected me from punishment and I was also punished if I forgot something important from time to time.

And if I had forgotten nothing, it was Eva's turn ... Was she satisfied with me, or would she find a mistake? Because the temptations lurked everywhere and I should never be safe.

But that made the thrill. The thrill, never knowing what would happen and preparing for the unprepared, if you could.

Suddenly I heard the clatter of her shoes. She was very close and circled me.

"You cleaned the bathroom, very neat," she said, and I breathed in relief.

"But how many times did I tell you to close the toothpaste tube?"

_‚Do not I have that?‘_

I thought about it, but not too long, because otherwise I became inattentive. That always had consequences for me. But even if it was not my fault, it was still me.

A moment of security, and it was over. Slightly trembling, I expected the first blow with the riding crop, the hand or another instrument. But there was no pain, no swear word. Nothing. Only silence, which in itself was much worse than anything that could have come.

_‚She plays with my insecurity‘_

"I'm sorry, my love," I stammered as she held the whip against my chin and forced me to look up, but I could not see anything, was not allowed to see anything.

Each of my remaining senses was sharpened. My breath calmed down, because as long as I was not calm, she did not move on.

The next command was to crawl on the bed, on all fours.

 

Moments later, I felt lukewarm water streaming patiently through my willfully outstretched ass, and with excitement and arousal my cock straightened up immediately.

"Oh yes, I thought you liked my little treatment. Well, if that's the case then you'll get another load right away," she said in a good mood and I nodded a little, but that was not quite my point.

I knew only too well that this feeling disappeared after some time and turns into the opposite.

Besides, I did not know how much water she would give me and how long she would let me suffer until I was allowed to disappear in the bathroom.

"You could have spared yourself that if you had yourself a little more in control.

You must not feel pleasure unless I allow you to do so."

"Yes, my love," I mumbled, narrowing my eyes.

"Keep it in you!"

Her voice was gentle but unmistakable and she pushed a small plug into my hole. I had to squeeze my cheeks because it was just a normal plug. One of them threatened to escape again if I move too fast.

_‚It would be better if she had not given me anything. But, her rules‘_

I moaned, because none of the liquid was allowed to run out again, in no case. Because I would probably die of shame on the spot.

If she let me lick it, I would not even blame her. I demanded from Eva that she was like that. And she would probably do it. Just to show me she could.

"Well, I think that's enough, now you're ready for the first, get up!"

That was an order, spoken in a sharp tone.

With purposeful movements she had tied my hands to the bed and I heard the sound of the spreader bar.

 _‚No,‘_ I screamed inside and tried during her action convulsively to keep the dildo in me and to cramp everything I could.

Gradually my breathing became calmer but I could not relax. Too big was my fear, too big the humiliation, it would happen here.

I still wore a mask over my eyes, but I could feel her warm breath on my skin. I felt her and knew she was here with me.

"What do I see there, who allowed you to be horny again?" I heard her suddenly at my ear.

"I'll give you a minute, then I'll do it myself."

_‚Fuck ... ok Gabe, concentrate. 83x17, who was the first president, what is the fourth planet in the solar system?‘_

"Half a minute!"

I had just imagined a bathtub with ice water. And then I thought of the reflection I had seen in the tomb and ...

"Well done," I heard Eva whisper in a soft voice. "There is a reward for that."

_‚The biggest reward is being able to empty myself‘_

That rewards did not always have the desired effect, I had already experienced more than once. So I waited anxiously for the things my love had come up with for me. I felt her hand on my penis and immediately it straightened up again.

My sphincter cramped and relaxed and I had a hard time keeping the plug in me. I begged for mercy, did not know how she responded, because I could not see anything.

But suddenly she pushed my blindfold up a bit, loosened the shackles and I squeezed my ass.

"Stand up!" Eva ordered and we went to the bathroom.

_‚Honey, please, go out!‘_

Eva made no move to leave the bathroom, and I implored her with my eyes.

The pressure and the pain were enormous and I wanted nothing more than to let the water out again, but not in front of my wife. That I was an open man, no discussion ...

I like to try things out and meanwhile there was almost no boundary of shame between my wife and me. Almost. I knew that I was blushing. The heat shot into my body and I lowered my eyes.

"Please, my love, please do not," I mumbled in shame, but she shook her head.

Not only that ... She pulled the plug out of my body without warning.

"Sit down," she said sternly, and I did as I was told, but desperately tried to keep the water in me. "The longer you resist, the more painful it will be for you." I knew that and I felt that.

But that was something ... I could not, I did not want to. To overcome that limit, my brain was not ready for that.

 _‚I do not hear any begging, asking, complaining or protesting._ _On the contrary, that would incite me even more. The only thing that will set you free_ _is your safeword‘_

Her words echoed in my head and tears ran down my cheek.

Despair, shame, pain and the knowledge that this would be the end, I would say the safeword.

 

Eva saw how I fought with me and she was not made of stone either. And that's why I loved her.

"Look at me!"

She squatted in front of me, put her hands on my trembling thighs and gently told me exactly what I needed to hear at the time. It took me a moment to look at her. I was so ashamed to show myself in one of my weakest moments.

But that was our relationship. To endure such moments. Together.

"Nothing you do or could ever do could make you less attractive to me. Going beyond your limits is the greatest gift you can give me. I love you."

In her wet eyes I saw so much love and warmth and swallowed hard as I took her hands in mine, pulled my nose up again and let it run.

She smiled, whispered in my ear how proud she was and with a quick kiss on her lips she left me alone. She turned at the door and her voice was hard again before she left.

"Go take a shower and then come back to me!"

Never, as long as I wore my collar, had she told me, that she loved me, or talked to me as lovingly as she did right now. I felt so freed. Not only because my gut was empty again.

She could have done it differently. She could have pressed on my stomach and forced me. But she did not do it because she was not like that.

Empathy does not reduce dominance. My gentle domina.

She would lead me, she said, but not break. And that's exactly what she had done at that moment.

 

"Write a number between 10 and 50." Eva put pen and paper in front of me

"If you have a higher number than mine, you win ... if my number is higher, I win, but that number counts double."

_‚If only I knew what it is about‘_

I took 30, Eva had 20 on the slip. Ok ... the round went to me.

_‚Now is the only question. 30 What?‘_

"Good, later."

She loved leaving the thought to me.

A short time later I lay on my back on the floor and Eva circled me.

She did not say anything, studied me, made me nervous.

I was an actor and entertainer. There were not many moments when I was really nervous or shivering with stage fright, but I was in the business for too long. But my wife manages to make me feel that way. Tense with desire.

Eva left it to me to signal her, if only with the eyes, that I was ready. Because when the time came, there was no turning back, I belonged only to her and she could take me on the journey whenever and wherever she liked.

"Close your eyes and open them again when I tell you," came the instruction and I gave myself to my feelings.

 

I heard that Eva took off a shoe and soon after I felt her stockinged feet on the insides of my legs. Instinctively, I spread them. Eva put her foot under my testicles and lifted them slightly.

Then she slowly moved them back and forth. My balls slid over the silky smoothness of the stockings and if it had gone, my cock would have gotten bigger. I felt my foreskin rolling back and exposing my glans and I could not suppress a slight moan.

She stroked now with her shoey foot along my cock, drove with the shoe sole over my glans and rubbed the first drops of precum. Then she lightly put the paragraph on the slot on my penis and exerted some pressure. The slight pain helped me not to cum immediately.

I could hardly control my thoughts, they turned so fast until they stopped completely and the lust reigned ...

Then I heard how a chair was pulled up and stopped close to my body. Attentive and greedy, I listened to the sounds she made.

Suddenly I felt her shoe near my cockbase on my lower abdomen, only slightly and without pressure. She put her shoeless foot on my larynx, even without pressure, but I dared not breathe.

My heart rate accelerated rapidly when she told me to open my eyes. Slowly her foot lifted from my larynx and wandered over my face.

"Look at me," she whispered, her eyes asking me to pet it, which I did, too.

The more stormy I became, the stronger the pressure on my cock, which she had meanwhile pressed with the shoe to my stomach.

 _‚Oh god, that is arousing. How much I want you to take off your stockings, suck your toes,_ _bring both of us to orgasm ... but it's your game today, I'm waiting for the next opportunity‘_

Too fast the game was over and she left me whimpering frustrated and with a high explosive stiffening. I closed my eyes to come down again.

_‚That was close, a little bit more and I could not have stopped it‘_

Eva put her shoe back on and gave me the time I needed to be back with all my thoughts.

 

"I have a job for you, waiting in the bedroom."

Moments later, I looked at the chaos. Eva had cleared my half wardrobe and thrown everything on the floor.

"You know I do not like it when you use the bedroom to leave your worn clothes everywhere, you have half an hour and woe to you, you do not do it properly. Then you will painfully learn to be infinitely grateful for the small corrections and actions, and love the pain when it is meant for you."

With these words she closed the door and left me to my fate.

_‚But honest? Why is there a chair in the bedroom if you can not throw your clothes off in the evening and, ok, also distribute them underneath?‘_

Thank God she could not hear my grumbling, but what was left to me other than to sort my clothes and then put away again.

Eva came back with a water that I eagerly drank half empty. In addition, my stomach grumbled because it was already well past noon.

_‚Should I dare?‘_

Apparently she was satisfied with my work because she had ordered me back to the playroom.

 

Every time I dropped to my knees and lowered my eyes to the ground, it was the moment that a transformation took place. A moment of gathering, preparing for what might come, a moment of tension, until the moment she asks me to look at her.

"You have 30 left," she said mischievously, and I nodded.

"30 what?"

I could not resist and she shook her head.

"Watch out! First, you do not have permission to speak, and you know exactly how to approach me, it's going to be a long day today, what am I supposed to do with you?"

She circled me again and the clatter of her heels gave me goose bumps.

"Sorry, my love," I mumbled contrite, but knew that it would bring nothing now.

"We start with 10 strokes, bend over the bench, I will not tie your hands, but I want you to hold them together on your back.

I do not want to hear any sound and you will not move. Two more for each violation. Roger that?"

"Yes, my love," I promised resolutely and wrapped my hands together.

Audibly, I drew air through the clenched teeth, but no sound left my lips.

A second blow followed, a third. My hands clenched on my back with every stroke, only held by the will. Ropes were not necessary if the pride was strong enough. I wanted to go through that barrier and I knew I could do it.

_‚That had impressed her. It was her left eyebrow that went up for a moment and a small smile that formed around the corner of her mouth. Hard to see, but I noticed it‘_

A small pride spread in me and I smiled, if only inwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Part two."

She ordered me to lie down on the bed and tied my hands and feet to an X.

"I'll show you now what can happen if you do not follow the speaking ban, and maybe another thing comes to mind, that I want to convey to you."

With these words she took a dildo and a tape.

She made a deliberate pause to increase the tension and impact of her words. It has always been Eva's talent to put me in an interplay of emotions.

 _‚Yes,‘_ I thought and my cock jumped up in anticipation.

Had I guessed at that moment what she was going to do, then my cock would have cowered anxiously.

"Open your mouth!"

She looked deep into my eyes and watched as my eyes widened in shock. "10 seconds."

I suspected what she was up to and pressed my lips together.

"You're tied up there, your legs are far apart and your balls are at my mercy," she grinned.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll open your mouth now."

The threat was effective and reluctant, I opened my lips and before I could react properly, I had the dildo in my mouth. With my tongue, I tried to resist the unwanted intruder, which of course I did not succeed. And so my wife pushed the plastic penis into it until it stopped short of the throat.

At that moment I could not breathe anymore.

Through spasmodic contortions, I still tried to find a gap somewhere in my mouth to cover my increased oxygen demand, but Eva taped my mouth and fastened the dildo. My air supply was now completely interrupted, I began to choke. My thorax reared up. I tried desperately to gasp and clenched my hands into fists.

"Time is running and you're going to breathe through your nose, that's what it‘s there for," she said softly and reassuringly, and the words slowly reached my brain.

Only then did I realize that the human had these two additional openings with which he could still breathe if necessary. I did not think about it because of panic.

Wildly I blew my spent air through the nostrils, then immediately suck greedy fresh air back into me.

"That's good breathe slowly and regularly, just like that, nothing will happen to you, I'm here, you did it right away."

Her reassuring words were a blessing and I was already getting used to the new condition.

Faster than expected, she released me again, and I took a deep breath with relief. This was a new experience and I could not say that I enjoyed it … But at least now I understood the women, or rather, I understood Eve when she said that she did not want me to hold her head during oral sex and press closer to my crotch just to feel my cock deep in her mouth.

"Thank you, my love for this experience," I said and that was really meant to be honest.

And then she did something I did not understand, but since she wanted to do it, I let her. I mean ... I had to. I was tied to my hands and feet and was not allowed to talk. Let's say it like this … I had no choice.

She painted my toenails. Red. I watched her and did not know if I should grin or not.

"Do you mind?" She asked me in between and I shook my head. "Shall I paint your fingernails?"

"If it makes you happy, my love," I mumbled indifferently and sighed.

And so I got also red painted fingernails.

"Oh yes, what I forgot to tell you, the nail polish remover is empty, you have to get new ones on Monday," she added quickly while stowing it away back in the drawer.

_‚You can not be serious. On Monday, should I go to work like this?‘_

I did not feel like grinning now. Embarrassing enough to explain to Karin why I had red fingernails.

_‚You beast‘_

"Say ... are you hungry?"

Luckily, I nodded. My stomach was already in the hollow of my knees and a glance at the clock radio told me that it was already late afternoon.

Slowly she got up from the bed, reached under her skirt and took off her panties. With a mischievous smile, she let me understand that she was preparing something, put the panties on my face and left through the door. My cock immediately stood upright again and I greedily inhaled her beguiling smell and the arousal shot into every single pore of my body. Desperate, I pulled on the shackles, but I could not free myself, because we paid attention to quality ... At that moment, I cursed that detail.

I tried to shake somehow, to get myself friction. Tried it with bumps in the air, but I only got hornier.

_‚You beast ... you know that makes me crazy‘_

She let me suffer for half an hour and the sweat stood on my forehead. At the moment I wanted nothing more than the gratification of my lust.

The next challenge was the food. Not only did she tie a rope around my stomach, which was constantly squeezing my perineum, which was unbelievably arousing, but I had to guess the food, blindfolded and handcuffed. With every mistake, and unfortunately, I made many, I felt a blow with the whip on my thighs. But honestly, guess the mark of white wine? Or the difference between Gouda and Edam cheese? It was not easy for me, but I enjoyed it.

As a reward, there was still pudding and I enjoyed it from my wife to be fed.

"Do you know what a tunnel play is?" Eva asked as I stood at the cross of St. Andrew, leaning my arms against the boards, legs spread and lowered my head humbly.

"Yes, my love," I answered wit trembling voice and swallowing.

"Explain it," she continued, stroking my back and immediately my hackles rose.

"Actions that have been started once can not be stopped before a certain period of time, they are called tunnel play because there are no side exits in a tunnel," I explained and she said yes.

Then I felt her hands on my ass and she pushed something through my anus.

A short time later she had tied me to the cross and showed me the hated cane.

"10 are still open."

With these words, she let the stick glide over my body, but something was different. Heat. In me.

_‚What's this? I already knew the burning sensation of the rheumatic ointment‘_

"I want you to count," Eva said softly, but I listened attentively to her words and closed my eyes.

The cane really hurt. It was not a dull ache like the wooden paddle, but a hotter and burning, just as it burned inside me. The more I tensed, the more it burned and I tried to relax. Outside as well as inside. I gritted my teeth and hissed out the numbers. Breathing became more difficult for me and I could not adapt to the ever-changing rhythm. Especially bad were short strokes in a row because that went through the whole body. But it was a sweet scare that I enjoyed, and my cock seemed to like the treatment as well. One hot wave after another flowed through my body and I began to sweat. That was the point where I felt my body disintegrate and I felt incredibly light and free.

I wanted more. Everything else has lost importance. Only Eva, me and the cane. Every wave of pain carried me away. I was scared, and I longed for it.

That was the stimulus that made me so incredibly horny. I was exhausted, I did not want any more pain, but I did not want it to stop. But ten strokes were not much.

She looked at me, raised her eyebrows, and I had to regroup first to understand what she wanted. It rarely cost Eve many words to show me what she expected of me, looks were enough. Sometimes I hated her because of her quiet nature. Worse than any bad word. It made me angry sometimes, and that's why I loved Eva so much.

This was the thread in our relationship.

I had respect from my wife, not just when she chastised me, or we prefer the word, ‚teach‘, or ‚guide‘. That was probably one of the reasons she had this access to me.

"Thank you, my love," I finally stammered, knowing it was too late.

"Please punish me for this wrongdoing."

"If it's your wish," she mocked. "Sit on the chair, I have another surprise for you."

With great effort, I climbed onto the gyno chair with my burning ass and waited for what would come when she left me alone for a moment.

_,Thank you God‘_

Moments later, I moaned in relief as she introduced the speculum and removed the little beast from me. Immediately, I craned my neck to see what it was.

"Ginger," she winked at me briefly and I leaned back relaxed, only to scream the next moment.

At least three ice cubes found their way into my dilated hole before being closed again.

It was clear to me that Eva knew that this did not immediately bring the cooling effect. I could not remember if I was hot or cold. In the change between heat and cold, I got goosebumps after the other and started to tremble uncontrollably. It was an unbelievably awesome feeling as if I was moving with incredible speed between heaven and hell.

"It's no wonder why I always have to strap you."

With the whip, I felt a brief pain on the back of my hand as I noticed that my hand had unconsciously sneaked into the forbidden zone.

"Fuck!" I groaned, no longer controlling my senses and clinging to the chair.

It was indescribable what was going on in my body and I felt I had to cum on the spot.

"I think you'll have to wash your mouth with soap," she replied amused.

"Please, my love, may I come ... I must, I need ...!"

I pleaded and looked directly at her.

"I want you to do it yourself, I want to see it," she demanded and with trembling hands I clasped my rock-hard cock, rubbing it for a few seconds ... far too little, and exploded.

"Thank you."

Groaning and panting, I closed my eyes as I tried to get my breath back under control.

_‚Oh oh‘_

Immediately I was alarmed again, because if Eva stroked my thigh in such situations, then something came to me.

"Ready to go one step further?" She asked and had that diabolical grin on her face .

Then I worried about what she was doing and I did not feel well about it.

With gloves, disinfectants, swabs and sterile needles she came to me. My heart rate quickened and I grabbed the padded chair even tighter. She wanted to pierce me with needles.

To be honest, at the moment I was not sure if I wanted that. To be completely honest, I did not want that. But was it about my needs? No.

"Oh please not my love," I whimpered in a panic.

"For the beginning, four in each nipple," she said and I shook my head violently.

"More? Ok then five."

She gave me an appreciative look and smiled.

_‚Oh God, I will not survive‘_

I felt the sweat broke out again and she had not even started yet. Trembling, I tried to convince myself that I would endure for Eve like a man. But the fear rose in me and my body began to release stress hormones.

_‚But in my nipples? Fuck, a needle in the ass is already hurting ...‘_

"I know what I'm doing, trust me," she whispered reassuringly, stroking my chest.

My nipples hardened automatically and I swallowed again as the cool disinfectant entered my nose before I felt it on my skin.

But then she gave me that warm smile that made my heart beat faster.

Lightning fast and short she stabbed the needle into my skin. I felt it, but it was not that bad.

The adrenaline rushing through my body made it bearable. And again on the other side of the small hill. The next two needles were placed left and right, but horizontally through the skin.

It looked like a small roof protecting my nipple. That hurt a bit more. I hissed into the air. And the fifth, lightning fast, right in the middle. Did not hurt and I felt the blood throb. Then the same treatment followed on the other side. Because my left nipple was more sensitive than the right one, I had to admit that it hurt much more. But not nearly as bad as I had imagined.

"Brave," Eva praised me and I smiled a little relieved.

Well, I was not really aroused, but the pain subsided.

_‚I know that look and, oh no …you will not do it!‘_

I begged her with my eyes as she let her gaze wander, and it stuck to my most sensitive parts.

Gently massaged my wife and domina my proverbially thick balls, which hung relaxed in my scrotum. After a while, she picked up a thin rope and skillfully began to tie them both apart so that at the end they stood side by side. And my cock produced diligently pleasure drops.

After she freed me again, she began to pierce six more needles in me. The needles were worst near the glans and I screamed for a moment.

"You have almost as many needles as the Christmas tree," she grinned and gave me something to drink, which I gratefully accepted. I was sweating, my heart was racing and it was painful on one side, but on the other hand, it was so arousing and intoxicating and I was so horny, that Eva probably just had to blow and I would have cum on the spot.

I felt every needle and the blood throbbed in my veins and it was so intense that I almost lost my mind.

"Come down a bit and then I'll remove the needles."

With that she left me alone and disappeared for a few minutes out the door, of course not without first telling me not to touch myself.

And that was not easy, because I had the feeling to explode. But I enjoyed that feeling and closed my eyes. I did not realize right away that Eva was standing at the door again and her eyes told me that she knew that I liked that, but like her, I sometimes had to be gently forced.

And then, unfortunately, the feeling was gone as she slowly, too slowly pulled out the needles and there was only the pain that made me moan and whimper.

This day had demanded a lot from me and I was worn out and exhausted.

But also happy and satisfied and Eva very grateful that she had done all this with me.

"I love you," she whispered as she removed my collar.

"And I love you, honey," I smiled. "Thank you for daring to do such things with me and now let's eat something, otherwise I'll starve to death."

After a decent meal, we went to the bedroom, where I first untied the straps from her corset and covered every exposed millimeter of her skin with gentle kisses.

In the next part ...

Donna asked Eva for help to get her husband back on track


End file.
